Mystical Light
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: There's a thin line between humans and gods, that should never be crossed. But what if someone did cross that line? Read and review.


When you think about it, nobody is exactly sure how the universe came to be. There are theories, hypothesizes, and guesses. But none of them can be proven. Some of them don't even seem possible, but is anything really impossible? This universe is supposedly going to be around forever. Is that really possible? Humans will never know, but what about other beings? Creatures of higher powers? If you asked anyone, they wouldn't even believe such a life from could exist. But how do they know? They're only human…

Blossom's POV…

"Come on Blossom! You've been staring at it for half an hour! Can't we go home now?!" I ignored my sister, and kept my eyes on the masterpiece in front of me.

"Buttercup's right, this is pointless." Despite the fact that both of my sisters were whining, I didn't shift my focus to them. I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful creation I was staring at. Words couldn't describe it, and that's what made it so magnificent. This was the second time today I came from my house just to look at it. I'm surprised that Buttercup and Bubbles came with me again. They didn't care too much for it, not even Bubbles.

"How much long is this gonna be?" Buttercup was starting to get on my nerves. I decided to get her to be quiet for a few more minutes.

"Buttercup, I'll be finished in a little while."

"How long is a little while?" That was a ridiculous question, and I didn't even bother to answer it. I turned my attention back to the amazing structure. It was a shrine, which contained several beautiful colors, and shapes. That's about all I would be able to tell anyone. The rest was nothing but pure beauty, but that's not the only reason why I came to see it. I heard that it could transport you to a world just as perfect as the shrine itself, a world free of conflict, and anything bad. First of all, I don't think such a world exists. Second, how could a shrine take you there? And ff humans don't even know where it is, how could they make a transport to it? "Forget it, Bubbles lets just go home without her."

"Are you sure you want to stay, Blossom?" Bubbles asked, as innocently as a person can be.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon. You two just go without me." I watched as my sister nodded her head, and took off back home, followed by Buttercup. I was almost glad they were gone. Now it would be peaceful, and quiet. While observing the shrine, I remembered what somebody told me about it.

"_It was created by a group of men, who believed that it was possible for humans to travel to a world of gods. It took them almost two years to make it, but once they were finished, they were satisfied. They believed that it would only work during a full moon, so they waited a few nights until one occurred. Once it did, they said a mysterious chant. At first nothing happened, but then they saw a blinding light. Before any of them could see what was making it, they disappeared. They were never seen again, and since then, nobody has gone near the shrine."_

That story couldn't possibly be true. You can't make a shrine that'll take you somewhere, but no matter how many times I tell people how insane it sounds, they just tell me that anything is possible. I asked the Professor what he thought about the shrine one day.

"_I'm not sure, but as a scientist, I believe that anything is possible."_ That's just what everybody else told me. I want somebody to give me a logical answer that makes sense. There's no way everything can be possible, because this is impossible. I took another look at the shrine, scanning every square inch of it. I was lucky, because it was located in the middle of a large forest. That meant I had it all to myself.

"Hmm, people think you're magical or something. Well I don't buy it," I said to myself. I don't usually talk to myself, but this shrine has been getting me pretty stressed. I figured going home, and playing with my sisters would make me forget about it. After glancing at it one more time, I flew away from the shrine of beauty, though I couldn't get my mind off of it. I really needed some time to relax.

Bricks POV…

"Come on, boys. It's over here!" I shouted to them. They were walking slower than snails!

"Why are we even walking? We're in a forest, can't we just fly over it?" Butch was right, we were in a forest. But what he couldn't get through his thick skull was that we would look like dorks if anyone saw us coming here.

"Do you really want people to see the Rowdyruff Boys flying over here? What would they think?" The last thing we needed was for people to think we were losers.

"I'm getting tired! We've been walking for almost an hour!" Boomer's whining was making me want to punch him in the chest, but I forgot all about that when we reached our destination.

"Here it is, boys!" I said, but didn't hear any of them say anything. I knew they would be silent. They just stared with their eyes widened. "What do you think?"

"It's… some kind of shrine?" Butch finally spoke, "Why did you take us here? This is lame!"

"Exactly!" I said, with a smirk. "It's so lame, that I thought we could laugh at how lame it is."

"You're the one that's lame." Butch took a few steps closer to the shrine, probably to get a closer look. "This is the kind of stuff wimps like, and the Rowdyruff Boys aren't wimps, no matter how close Boomer is to being one."

"Yeah," Boomer said, and then he thought about what Butch had said. "Hey!"

"Come on, guys. There are a lot of fun things we can do with such a wimpy thing. Like this!" In a flash, I sent a punch into the shrine, but something didn't feel right. When I looked at it, it was completely unharmed.

"Wow, Brick you really are a wimp!" Butch said, while he burst into laughter. Boomer did the same, as I glared at the two of them.

"It's not my fault! This thing is unbreakable!" I shouted at my stupid brothers. Butch walked up next to me, with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see about that!" With that said, he punched it in the same spot as I did. There was still no damage, and I could tell Butch was almost shocked to death. "What the?! How is this possible?!"

"Maybe you're both wimps!" Boomer said, now laughing at me and Butch.

"Shut up Boomer! I bet you can't break it either!" Butch said, making Boomer stop laughing.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" After a pointless punch from Boomer, the shrine was still in perfect condition, but Butch and I weren't surprised. Boomer was definitely the weakest out of all of us. "What's this thing made of???" He asked, surprised about his failure.

"I don't know," I started. "But the Rowdyruff Boys will not be humiliated by this stupid shrine! Guys, we're gonna go steal some paint, and let our minds run wild all over this thing! Now let's go!" In an instant, we were all in the air, searching for the perfect place to get some paint. Then we saw the perfect place.

"The paint shop?" Butch said. "There's a store that sells nothing but paint?" It was a little weird, but I didn't care, as long as we could get our paint there.

"That's lame, but let's go," I said, before we went over to the strange shop. There were pictures of paint all of it, and paint was all over everything. It was like a monkey, or Mojo, rearranged a rainbow. I just wanted to get my paint, and get the heck out of there.

Blossom's POV…

Well, I finally made it home, and my sisters were watching a movie with the Professor. I didn't join them, since I already missed the beginning. Instead, after saying hi to everyone, I flew up to my room, and tried to clear my head of that shrine. None of the stories about it were possible, so why was it so interesting to me? It was just a stupid shrine that people thought was magical. What I can't figure out is why they did. Why did they believe it could transport you somewhere, if in reality it couldn't? It just didn't make sense! It was like thinking a doll could come to life and talk to you.

"Hey Blossom, the Professor said it's time for us to go to bed," Bubbles said, while coming into our room. She didn't look that sleepy, but bedtime was bedtime.

"Ok. By the way, where's Buttercup?" I asked.

"She's in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. It's weird because she enjoys it the least, out of all of us. Why would she do it first?"

"Maybe she just wants to get it out of the way." It was true, Buttercup never wanted to brush her teeth. We were lucky the Professor always made her. It's for her own good, but she still doesn't like it. I hope when she gets older, and moves out, she keeps brushing her teeth. As a Powerpuff Girl, she has to be clean, no matter how much she hates it. If we didn't take care of ourselves, we'd be like the Rowdyruff Boys.

After brushing our teeth, and changing into our pajamas, we prepared to climb into bed. But then, the hotline rang.

"Oh great…" Buttercup said, as I went to answer it. Bubbles sat on the bed, and watched me.

"Yes mayor?" I asked, and then waited for a response.

"What's he saying? I want to go to bed," Buttercup said.

"Quiet, Buttercup," I said, while covering the phone, so the Mayor wouldn't hear me. Then I listened to what he had to say.

"Blossom, the Rowdyruff Boys are stealing paint, at the Paint Shop! You better go stop them!" I hung up, and turned to my sisters.

"Well, what's the emergency? I haven't got all night," Buttercup said.

"It's the Rowdyruff Boys. They're stealing at the paint shop."

"Stealing what?" Bubbles asked, making Buttercup and I look at her.

"It's a paint shop, Bubbles," I said, hoping she would get it. She took a moment to think about it, and then smiled.

"Oh yeah..." She said.

"Whatever, let's just go stop them." After Buttercup said that, we changed back into our usual outfits. Then we flew out the three circular windows in the wall. Hopefully defeating the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't take too long, and we could go back to bed soon.

Brick's POV…

"What color did you get, Butch?" I asked my green eyed brother.

"Green," He said, with a chuckle. "How about you Brick?"

"I got red. How about you, Boomer? What color did you get?"

"Yellow." Butch and I stared at him for a moment, and then started glaring at him. "What?" He asked, like an idiot.

"You were supposed to get blue, so we would know what marks you left on the shrine!" Boomer can be so stupid at times. You'd have to be brainless to forget to get your own color.

"Just remember that I got yellow," He said, making our anger grow.

"Go and get some blue paint!" Butch yelled at Boomer. It looked like he was thinking about refusing, but when he saw how mad we were at him, he just dropped the yellow paint, and walked away.

"He is such a loser," I said, while I watched him search for blue paint. It was hard for him, since we wrecked the place while we were getting our paint. It serves him right for getting the wrong paint.

"Not so fast, Rowdyruff Boy!!!" I knew those voices, and it made me want to throw up. Butch and I turned around, and saw the Powerpuff Girls glaring at us.

"Great, it's the Powerpuff Girls…" Butch said, very sarcastically. This was all Boomer's fault. If he got the right paint, we would've been gone before the girl's came. I have to remember to kick his butt later.

"Why are you losers stealing paint?" The green one asked, and Butch almost lost it.

"Who are you calling a loser?!" He half asked, half yelled. Then I saw my chance. Boomer was finished getting the paint.

"Look out behind you!!!" I shouted, and the girls instantly turned around. "Idiots," I whispered, and flew out of there. Soon Butch and Boomer were fallowing me. I looked up, and saw that the moon was full. "I hope those girls get eaten by werewolves." It was a lame thing to say, but it was all I could think of. Luckily my brothers were too far behind me to hear it. In no time, we landed in front of the "Indestructible" Shrine.

"This is gonna be fun," Butch said, while he and Boomer smiled. I agreed with them, it was going to be fun. We all opened our paint buckets, and prepared to paint.

"We don't have any brushes," Boomer said, making me smirk.

"We're gonna do this the Rowdyruff way," I said, before putting my hand in the red paint. Butch did the same, and soon Boomer did it too. We approached our target, and held up our hands. The paint dripped on the floor, as our hands got closer to the shrine.

Blossom's POV…

"Where did they go?" I asked my sisters, but neither of them knew the answer. We tried to follow them, but they got too much of a head start. Now we were floating above a forest, trying to find them. It seemed hopeless, because we didn't even know if they were there. They could have left the forest already. I really hoped that they hadn't got away. If they did, who knows what they would do with the paint. Then I saw them. Brick, Butch, and Boomer, and they were… by the shrine? What were they doing? We went to get a closer look, and I gasped when I saw what they did. Red, blue, and green paint was all over it. I don't know why, but this infuriated me. I was so angry at them for what they did.

"Good job, boys. That'll teach this shrine not to be unbreakable," Brick said, as he turned to face me and my sisters. His smirk never disappeared. "What do you think?" He asked, and then started laughing uncontrollably. His brothers joined in, and soon they were all on their backs laughing.

"What is wrong with you guys?!?!?!" My yelling silenced the three boys, and made my sisters look at me. I didn't care, I was just so upset. "You've done some pretty stupid and pointless things in the past, but painting a shrine?!?! Do you have any idea how idiotic that is?! Brick, I can't believe you're my counterpart, because you're the exact opposite of me!! You're stupid, mean, gross, and a boy!!!" That last part I regretted, but the rest was completely true. Out of all of the villains in Townsville, Brick and his brothers were the most annoying ones we knew. I wish they were never created!

"You have a problem with me being a boy?" Brick asked, just making me even angrier with him. Before he knew it, I sent my fist into his face, making him crash into the shrine behind him.

"I hate you, Brick!!!" I said, louder than everything I said previously. I walked up to him, to do more damage, but then I saw something. A light appeared behind Brick, on the shrine. I tried to look at it, but it was too bright.

"What is that?" Brick asked, after turning around. We all stared at it for who knows how long, and we would have kept staring at it, but suddenly, Brick was pulled into the air. "What's going on?!" He asked, as he was pulled closer to the light.

"Brick!!" Butch and Boomer shouted, as they grabbed onto his legs. It was no use, whatever force was pulling him was too strong. In a flash, the boys were pulled into the light. We could hear them screaming for a few seconds, but the sound quickly faded away, and they were gone. But the light was still there.

"Wait, you mean what everybody was saying is true?" Buttercup asked, in total shock, but that was nothing compared to how I felt. I couldn't believe that the shrine could actually take you somewhere. I was so surprised by what it did; I couldn't even hear my sisters talking. All I could focus on was the mysterious shrine.

"What are we gonna do?" Bubbles asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're not gonna do anything. Those boys have been a pain in the neck ever since they were created. I'm glad they're gone now, and if there are any gods where they were taken, they should be able to handle them." I managed to hear the last bit of what Buttercup was saying. Were there actually gods wherever the light took them? I desperately needed to know.

"We're going after them…" I said, and then waited for Buttercup to complain.

"What?! Why do you want to go after them?! You just got finished telling us how much you hate them!"

"It's hard to explain, Buttercup. But you don't have to come if you don't want to. I can do this alone." With that said, I jumped into the light, and prepared myself for anything out of the ordinary. I could hear my sisters shouting my name for a while, but then they stopped. I wondered what they were going to do, now that I was gone. Suddenly, both of my sisters appeared next to me, in a flash.

"We can't let you go to an unknown planet all by yourself," Bubbles said.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to say it, I'm willing to bring those boys back, for you." It was rare for Buttercup to say something so sweet, so Bubbles and I were a little surprised.

"Thank you Buttercup, and Bubbles… my sisters." Without any hesitation, I pulled them both into a group hug. Bubbles instantly hugged us both, but Buttercup wasn't so quick to do it. At least she did. We stayed like that for a long time, until we saw another light. I figured we should go towards it, so I pulled my sisters in its direction. As we got closer to it, we closed our eyes, and waited.

Bricks POV…

"Where are we?!?!" I shouted, as I looked around. One minute we were inside of a light, and then we were in the middle of a forest! But it wasn't like the one the shrine was in. It was huge!!! I tried flying up to see if I could find any buildings, but all I saw was trees! It's like the entire planet was a big forest.

"How did we get here?" Butch asked, but none of us were entirely sure. All we knew was that we were pulled into a light, and then we were here. It sucked. Suddenly, there was a flash. It was so bright that I had to cover my eyes. When it finally ended, I opened them, and saw the girls. They were all hugging each other, and it disgusted me.

"Why are you three here? And why are you hugging?" I asked, and honestly, I think the second question was the most important.

"We came to get you," The blue one said, and it just made me laugh.

"You came to get us? Yeah right! There's no way you would want to bring us back! But since you came, I'll show you how honored I am by beating you up." At that moment, my boys and I prepared to fight our lame counterparts.

"We didn't come for a fight," Pinky said, but we didn't listen. We all charged at them, and we had an advantage, since they weren't ready. But just before my fist collided with Blossom's jaw, a voice made us stop.

"Hello there, strangers. What brings you here?" We all turned our heads, to see who it was. I heard the girls gasp at what we saw, but me and my brothers didn't. Gasping is weak. Anyway, there was a man standing there, except he wasn't standing. He was floating, in mid air.

"… How are you doing that?" Blossom asked, just before I did. The floating man just laughed.

"I'm a god. The god of welcoming, to be exact. I welcome anyone new who comes here. What kind of gods are you?"

"Gods?" I asked, and then realized that we were all floating. "Oh, we're not gods, we just have super powers."

"Super powers? Hmm… I never thought anyone could fly without being a god. I guess this just proves that anything is possible. Farewell," He said, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Blossom suddenly said. "Are there any other gods here?"

"Of course, this is a world filled with them. You must have come from that planet with no gods. What was it called again? Narth?"

"Earth," I said, and was upset that he got the name of my planet wrong. He must think his planet is so much better than ours. Well, I bet this forest world doesn't even have any electronics. 'Loser…' I thought.

"I heard that," He said, surprising me. Then he laughed at me like a wise guy. "And I think there's a god of earth, a god that controls your entire world."

"Wait a minute!" The green puff said. "You're telling me there's a man out there that can control our entire planet, and make what ever he wants happen?"

"Yes."

"Cool, if I meet him, maybe he can send Mojo to a world of pain." She laughed at her last statement, and my brothers and I had to laugh too. It was hilarious! Buttercup is the only puff that isn't a complete sissy, but she still is one, and I'm never gonna go soft on her. She'll always be my third most annoying enemy.

"Buttercup, that's not nice," Bubbles said, like a baby. She's the biggest sissy out of all of the girls. She cries when she gets hit, she's afraid of her own shadow, and she needs her sisters with her at all times. Despite all of that, she still isn't the most annoying person I know.

"Wait, Buttercup might be on to something. If we went to see him, he could get rid of all the villains." Blossom is the one I hate the most. She thinks she's so much better than everyone else. Every time we fight, she acts like I'm an idiot, and it drives me crazy. Boomer is the dumb one. I'm smart, yet she still thinks I'm a retarded boy who only knows how to cause destruction. If I could, right now I would obliterate her. But it isn't a good time…

Blossom's POV…

"Yeah, you're right!" Buttercup said. I was glad she agreed with me, because this could be our only chance to defeat the villains for good.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you would get rid of us?" Boomer asked, and none of us answered. He was right; they were villains, so the god of earth would get rid of them too. But we couldn't just tell them that.

"No, we won't get rid of you," I quickly said. "We actually enjoy having you around. It makes things interesting." It was all a lie. I really hated having the boys in Townsville. I just hoped they would believe my lie.

"That doesn't sound right…" Brick said, as he thought about it. "I always thought you would do anything to destroy me."

"I wouldn't. The truth is I really like you, Brick. I wouldn't destroy you," I couldn't be any more convincing than that. He had to believe me, or my plan would be messed up. Buttercup wasn't complaining, so she must have known that what I was saying wasn't true. Thank god.

"If what you're saying is true, then you wouldn't mind giving me a hug," He said, and then laughed. I wasn't sure if he was serious, or just joking around. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him.

"Um… no I wouldn't," I said, and then I closed my eyes and threw my arms around him. My sudden action clearly surprised him, and his brothers.

"Brick, I think she's serious," Boomer said, and I was glad he did. Now maybe he would believe me.

"Wow… I guess you do like me…" Brick said, and I could tell he was still shocked. My plan was working perfectly. "Too bad I don't like sissy girls!" He suddenly said, and then kicked me away from him. I could hear him and his brothers laughing at me, as I fell on the ground. My sisters were instantly by my side, checking to make sure I was ok. After I told them I was fine, we all glared at the laughing boys.

"Good one, Brick!" Butch said, trying to suppress his laughter. I could tell that Buttercup wanted to kill them, and I did too, but we had more important things to do.

"Since you're being so nice, pinky, I won't fight you today! And I'll go with you to the master of earth, to get rid of all of the other villains." I was about to protest, but the god of welcoming spoke first.

"Excellent. Just follow me!" He let his feet touch the ground, and started walking deeper into the forest we were in. I knew there was no way to prevent the boys from coming, so I just followed him. Nobody said a word as we made our way across the forest. Occasionally I glanced at the boys, to see what they were doing. They were just walking, but the last time I glanced, Brick saw me, and glared.

"What are you looking at?!" I simply looked away and continued walking. "If you look at me again, you'll never walk, or fly again!" I sighed, as his brothers snickered about what he said. I just wanted to find the god.

"We're here!!" The god of welcoming suddenly said. I quickly turned my head, to look at the god of earth, and was surprised by what I saw. He was a fourteen year old boy. I thought he would at least be an adult, but he was practically a kid!

"That's him?" Brick asked, and the welcoming god just nodded.

"Yep, I know he's a little young, but I think he's been doing a pretty good job. He's a nice guy, and you'll probably end up being friends after you talk to him. Now, I must go." The god of welcoming then disappeared, without another word. I was still surprised by how young the god of earth was. We just shrugged and walked over to him.

"You're the god of earth?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a little young. I get that all the time. The only reason I'm a god is because everything thought I had a lot of talent. So my parents let them turn me into a god, and here I am. My name is Story Writing Guy, but for some reason, everyone calls me Story Writing God."

"What kind of a name is Story Writing Guy?" Brick asked, very rudely.

"I don't know… that used to be my nickname, but soon everybody started calling me it, and then they forgot my real name."

"What is your real name?" Bubbles asked.

"Jeremy," He said, while smiling.

"I like that name. My name is Bubbles, and these are my sisters, Blossom, and Buttercup."

"Wait… you're the Powerpuff Girls!?!?!?!"

"Yes," My sisters and I said.

"I thought you were just little girls in costumes, or something!!! How did you get here!? I never wrote it in the story!!"

"What story?" I asked, and then Jeremy ran to a book sitting on the ground. He picked it up, and quickly opened it.

"Oh no… You guys have broken out of the story!! Do you know what this means?!?!?!" My sisters and I simply shook our heads. We had no idea what it meant, but we knew it couldn't be good, because of how Jeremy was acting. "It means your world will slowly become a part of the rest of the universe, but it's not supposed to be that way! If it happens, the outcome will be unpredictable!! The universe could even be destroyed!!!"

"We can't let that happen!" I shouted. "How do we prevent it?!"

"You must go back to your world, and the only way to do that is if I write it in the story." Jeremy lifted the hand he was holding the book with, but there was nothing there. There was a moment of silence. "…It's gone!!!! Where did it go?!?!" Suddenly, my sisters and Jeremy started panicking. In all of the yelling and screaming, I noticed something.

"Hey, the Rowdyruff Boys are gone!" I said, getting everyone's attention.

"I knew it!! Those stupid boys took the book, so they can go back and we can't. Well when I find them, I'm gonna use the book to do horrible things to them!!!" Buttercup shouted.

"Calm down," I started. "The boys wouldn't just do that. They may want to get home, but with such a powerful book, the first thing they would do is-" I was interrupted. Not by someone talking, but by something unexpected. I put my hand on my mouth, and then realized that it was gone.

"The boys are using the book to mess with you girls!!!" Jeremy shouted. "You have to stop them, and get it back to me! If I don't continue the story, your time will freeze!"

"How long do we have?" Bubbles asked.

"Two days, now go!!!" In an instant, we were gone, searching for the boys, and the book.

Jeremy's POV…

"I hope they get the book back, soon enough," I said, as I walked to a sheet of paper. "I may not have it, but luckily I have one page from it. I tore it out, incase something like this happened, but I thought it would be someone like Laughing Riot, the goddess of laughter, who would take it, as a joke. I even thought it might be FanFlover, the goddess of family, for some reason. Oh well. Anyway, this page will control their thoughts, so if I find out anything, I can contact them. I can also yell at the boys, for taking my book."

Brick's POV…

"Wow, Brick, taking Blossom's mouth away was genius!" Butch said, while he and Boomer were laughing.

"I know! OK, what should we do to them now?" This book was excellent! I could do anything I wanted to the girls, and they couldn't stop me! All they can do is cry, until I take their eyes away.

"We should make Buttercup a wimp!" Butch shouted, and I liked that idea.

"No, Brick, Let's make Bubbles cry chocolate!" Boomer's idea was a little weird… but hey, power makes people crazy!

"That's stupid," Butch said, as he smacked Boomer. "I have another idea! Let's turn them into men!!!"

"I love that idea!!!" I said. It was perfect! That would drive them insane, and I've always wondered what they would look like as boys. I opened the book, and prepared to write in it, but then I heard a voice.

"BRICK, BUTCH, BOOMER!!!!!! GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK, OR I'LL HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING RATED M TO YOU!!!!!!! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO HAVE TO DISHONOR MY OWN RATING!?!?!?!"

"Huh? Jeremy?" I said. "I don't give a shiz about your rating! All I care about is messing up those girls!"

"IF YOU WRECK MY STORY, I WILL GET ZSHIZSHIBABY, THE GODDESS OF BEAUTY, TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh I'm so scared. Don't attack me with your make up, and girly stuff." I was obviously being sarcastic.

"I'M WARNING YOU!!!! SHE'S DONE IT TO OTHER BOYS, AND SHE'LL DO IT TO YOU!!!!!!"

"Yeah right! Why don't you go get the god of death to kill you?" I knew there had to be a god of death.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET HIM INVOLVED!!!! JUST GIVE ME THE BOOK!!!!!"

"Better yet, why don't you get Zshizshibaby to make you look like a girl? I think you would love that!" My brothers and I laughed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!"

"You'll never find out, you dork!" We laughed even more. It would be a miracle if he or the girls couldn't hear us. Then we noticed that he didn't respond to me. "I guess he's gonna go to Zshizshibaby, like I said!" Our laughter became even louder, and soon we couldn't stop.

"Wow, you're doing a lot of laughing." We instantly turned around, to see who it was. It was some chick. "Hi, I'm Laughing Riot, the goddess of laughter," She said. "I came because of all the laughing."

"Oh…" I said. "Well we were laughing because Zshizshibaby is gonna do something funny to Story Writing Guy."

"Really? What?"

"She's gonna make him look like a girl!" My brothers and I started laughing again. Soon the god of laughter joined us. I was laughing like crazy! I just couldn't stop. Then, I saw the Powerpuff Girls flying above us. My laughing stopped, and I turned to my brothers, and whispered. "Let's get out of here." Then we walked away from the laughing goddess, and hid in a far away bush. The girls flew right over us, but didn't see us.

"They're gone," Butch said, before we leaped out of the bush.

"Great," I said. "Now let's get back to torturing them." An evil smile appeared on my face.

Blossom's POV…

Not being able to talk is awful! I have so many suggestions on how to find them, but I can't speak up! All I can do is fly around hopelessly, and try to spot them. For all I know, they hid in a bush, and we flew right over them.

"Look," Bubbles said, while pointing at something. I did as she said, and looked. There was a girl, on her back laughing hysterically. "Let's see if she saw them." In no time, we landed in front of her, but she never stopped laughing.

"Um, did you see three little boys, with a book?" Buttercup asked. Still laughing, she pointed in the direction we just came from. "Thanks." We flew in the direction, as fast as we could. If we were fast enough, we would catch them before they went to another area. I would have gasped if I had a mouth, when I saw them writing in the book.

"What are you doing?!?!" Bubbles asked. Brick looked up at us, and smirked.

"You can't find us, without eyes!" Then, suddenly, our eyes disappeared.

"My eyes!!!" Buttercup shouted. "You're really gonna get it now!!" She attempted to tackle Brick to the ground, but she missed, and ran into a tree. The sound of them laughing just made us furious.

"You won't get away with this!" Bubbles yelled.

"Oh really? And how are you going to stop me?" He and his brothers continued to laugh, while Bubbles got an idea. She listened to their laughter, and then figured out exactly where they were. She then sent a sonic scream at them, which knocked them flat on their backs. I saw this as my chance to get the book, so I quickly flew up to them before they recovered. I desperately felt around for it, until I found in. Quickly, I pulled out a pencil, and was able to write in it, even without my eyes.

"Give that back!" Brick shouted, but before he could do anything, my eyes and mouth came back.

"I don't think so, Brick," I said. "You lose again," He had an angry expression on his face, but then for some reason it turned into a smile. What was he smiling about? I just beat him.

"You may think you won," He said. "But I planned for this. I wrote "_after the girls got the book back, it teleported to Townsville, with the boys."_" My eyes widened, and I looked in the book to see if it was true. Then I saw it. He really did write it, and it was about to happen. There was only one thing I could do. I raised my pencil, and as quickly as I could, wrote _"And then the girls teleported with them." _After that, we all disappeared. In a flash, we were standing in front of my house, and Brick had the book in his hands.

"Oh no, they got the book back!" Bubbles said.

"That's right, losers!" Brick said. "I got the book, and now I'm gonna take over the world!!! You lose, and I win! The Powerpuff Girls failed, and the Rowdyruff Boys succeeded!!! What do you say to that?!" Brick's smile faded, when he saw that I was smiling. "What the heck are you smiling about?"

"I'm not stupid, Brick. I knew you were gonna have the book, when we reappeared, so I did the only thing I could. I tore a page out." I said, while holding the page. I continued speaking, as he got a surprised expression. "And now, I'm gonna send the book back to Jeremy." I began to write on the page.

"No!!!" Brick jumped at me, in order to try to stop me, but before he made it, he and his brothers disappeared, and the book fell on the ground. Then after a few seconds, the book disappeared too.

"Blossom, that was genius!" Buttercup said. "I never would have thought to do that!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles said. "But where did the boys go?"

"I sent them to prison, where they belong."

"Cool!" Buttercup said. Then we remembered how late it was. "Let's go back to bed. I'm tired."

"Way ahead of you," I said, and then we teleported back to our room, in our pajamas.

"Wow… you're on fire today, Blossom!" Buttercup said, before releasing a yawn. "Good night." Then she climbed into bed, followed by Bubbles.

"Wait, I'll be right back," I said, and then flew downstairs. I saw the Professor, watching something about the moon.

"Blossom? You're still up? It took that long to defeat the boys?"

"Not exactly… Professor, would you believe me, if I told you we traveled to another world, and met the god of earth?"

"Well… That sounds a little silly. I'm not sure if I could, but what really matters is what you think."

"Oh…" I said, disappointed. "Good night Professor." I flew back up to my room.

"Good night, Blossom," I heard him say. Then I got in bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. He didn't believe me, but how could I blame him? It did sound crazy.

Brick's POV…

"We're in jail again!" Boomer shouted. "I don't want to be locked up! I want to be free! Free to cause destruction, and chaos!" I punched Boomer in the face, so hard that he hit the wall. When he looked at me, I saw that his nose was bleeding, and I just smiled. "Ok, I'll shut up…"

"That wasn't for your whining," I said.

"Then why did you hit me?"

"For getting the wrong paint. I would never let you get away with something so stupid." Butch burst into laughter, and I joined him. We fell on our backs, laughing at our idiot brother. He simply wiped the blood, and turned away. Being in jail might not be so bad, if I can do things like this.

Blossom's POV…

I was still awake. I couldn't get over what happened to me earlier, and the fact that the Professor wouldn't believe me. It made me a little sad…

"Blossom," A voice said. It sounded like Jeremy. "I'm talking to you in your mind, so don't bother looking for me. I want to thank you for sending me the book back, and give you some advice. Don't feel bad that the Professor didn't believe you. How could he believe such an unusual story about gods, and traveling to other planets? He's only human…" Then I could feel the voice fade out of my mind. I actually felt a little better, but now I had something else to think about. What did Jeremy mean by what he said at the end? _"He's only human…" _I just can't figure out what he was trying to tell me by saying that. I guess I'll never know.

After all, I'm only human…


End file.
